


Mission Impossible: Cake Edition

by Pandanator8664



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandanator8664/pseuds/Pandanator8664
Summary: Keith isn't a very good cook, but he tries his best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this using a bell ringer prompt for my English class, so it might be kind of strange, but I hope you like it :)

“Good enough,” Keith said, looking at the cake he had just finished frosting. He set it on the counter near the back corner and went to look for the candles. He first checked the silverware drawer and was surprised to find that they weren’t there. “Huh. I thought I put them in here.” Then he checked the counter, which took him a while since it was cluttered with baking supplies. “Where else could I have put them?” he wondered. He proceeded to check every place he could think of, but to no avail. Just as he was running out of places to look and was starting to panic, he remembered a pack of new shoelaces he had gotten on sale a while back. “Shoelaces are basically just waxless candles,” he reasoned as he got them out and cut them. When he finished putting them on the cake, he heard the front door unlocking, so he set it on the table and went to greet Lance.  
The first words out of Lance’s mouth when he opened the door and saw Keith were “What happened to you?” Keith looked down at himself, noticing for the first time the smudges of multicolored frosting on his black shirt.  
“Oh. I made you a cake. Happy birthday, Lance,” he said with a sheepish grin. He took the bag of takeout that Lance was holding and set it on the coffee table, and Lance went into the kitchen. Shortly after, he heard an exclamation and went to go see what happened. Lance was looking at the cake intensely, and Keith realized just how bad it looked.  
“I know it looks bad but I tried okay? You don’t have to be so rude about it,” he said, annoyed.  
“What? No, there was a spider,” Lance said, looking up. “I was just making sure there weren’t any more. The cake is fine; I—I really appreciate it, Keith.  
“Really?” Keith asked, looking at the haphazard mess of frosting and shoelaces.  
“Really. Now let’s go eat dinner before it gets cold and we can appreciate your great decorating skills afterwards,” Lance said teasingly.  
Keith walked over to Lance, who was now standing, and hugged him, burying his face in the other’s chest. “I’m really tired now,” he mumbled.  
Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and chuckled. “Love you too, Keith.”


End file.
